A Collection of Short Stories
by LucindaRemyMalfoy
Summary: A collection of one shots or drabbles with various different ratings, all about Draco and Hermione, that are all less than 2,000 words. The listed rating isn't representative of each individual story. A rating will be placed at the beginning of each fic. to represent that specific story. Enjoy (:
1. Moving On

**Rated T**

**Enjoy (: **

* * *

Everything seemed so much more difficult lately.

Getting up in the morning. What was the point?

Returning phone calls. What was the point?

Going to work. What was the point?

Just _functioning_ like a normal human being seemed to be a tedious task that she didn't want to bother with.

And what was the point? Ron was gone. Her best friend. _Gone._ Just like that.

She stared up at the ceiling above her bed, counting the cracks, before looking at the clock on the wall.

Five.

In the morning or in the afternoon she had no idea. She didn't even know what day it was.

Not that it mattered.

Her friends called few and far between, knowing that she wouldn't answer, and if she did she wouldn't say much anyway.

Well all of them except Draco. He seemed to be the one person who refused to give up on her.

Just then there was a knock on the door, before she heard it open.

Keys jingling. Shoes across the wood floor. Jacket tossed onto the couch. The squeak of the bedroom door.

"Granger?"

She turned her head slightly and looked at him, but didn't say anything.

He was used to that though. He moved so that he was laying next to her on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

"This what you've been doing all day?"

"I don't know." she said quietly.

He turned his head and studied her profile. She really was beautiful. Even like this. Hair a mess, no makeup - not that she ever needed it - sweat pants.

"When was the last time you ate?" he asked softly.

There was a long pause before she answered, "I don't know."

He let out a long sigh.

"I'm sorry." she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Don't be." he said easily. "How about I make something for you?"

She was silent for a while, and he thought she wasn't going to answer, but she eventually did.

"Will you eat with me?"

He nodded, "If you want me to."

She simply nodded and he stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Something about having him there was comforting. He never asked her about Ron, about what had happened. He never pressured her about her _feelings _or other pointless shit that she didn't want to talk about. He was just _there_. And that was all she needed.

She heard him rustling around in the kitchen and stood up, moving into the kitchen to stand beside him.

"You want to help me this time?" he asked, a small smile on his face.

She nodded, "Yeah,"

* * *

After they'd finished eating and Draco was at the door getting ready to leave she spoke up.

"Thank you."

He looked at her questioningly, "For what?"

She fidgeted with her hands while she answered him, "Not giving up on me."

He smiled and took her hands, pulling her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and for the first time since Ron died she actually felt _content_.

Something about Draco's smell, his arms around her, his steady heartbeat - it was comfortable. It was nice. It was something she hadn't had in a while.

She couldn't remember the last time she'd hugged anyone, but she could stand in his arms forever.

"I'm not ever giving up on you. I need you to be the annoying know-it-all again so that I'll actually have someone to have an intellectual conversation with." he said, a kind smile on his face.

She looked up at him, still in his embrace, and smiled.

"I missed that." he said quietly.

"Missed what?"

"Your smile."

She hadn't even realized that he'd made her smile, and that thought made her smile again.

He chuckled, "What, are you trying to catch up on smiles from the past five months?"

She leaned her head back against his chest and said, "I don't know...you just make me feel better."

His arms tightened around her and he kissed the top of her head, "Good,"

Something in her clicked and she looked up at him, their faces inches apart.

"Will you stay with me?"

His eyebrows raised in shock and he said, "Uh, well - I don't -"

"Not like that." she said rolling her eyes and stepping out of his embrace. "But it was stupid of me to ask."

She walked back towards her bedroom, flipping off lights as she went. She heard the front door close and she sighed.

She was about to walk into her bedroom, when all of a sudden she was pushed up against the wall. She saw the outline of his platinum blonde hair, and his sparkling grey eyes.

"What are you-"

Before she could finish her question he gently pressed his lips against hers. It wasn't like any kiss she'd ever had, and that's what made it that much more special.

He pulled away slightly and looked at her, trying to gauge her reaction.

She bit her lip and looked at the ground, unsure of whether or not she should be having fun.

"He would want you to move on Hermione." he said softly.

And he was right. She _deserved_ to move on.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him towards her. He smiled and she couldn't help but smile too, before he closed the gap between their lips.

Regardless of what was to come, she had at least one stable person in her life.

And that was enough. Because he didn't give up.


	2. The Realization

**Rated T (for language...you know how Draco is with that potty mouth...)**

**Enjoy (: **

* * *

The rain was pouring down outside, drenching her to the bone, but she could care less. She had arrived where she needed to be.

Looking up at the two story walk-up Hermione started having second thoughts, but the aching in her ribs forced her to walk up the steps.

She took a deep breath before knocking on the door, pushing her tangled mass of wet curls out of her face. It was surprisingly cold for an August night.

Then again she only had on a pair of pajama shorts and a tank-top. It was two o'clock in the morning, and she realized that the tenant of this particular home would be none to happy to be roused at such a ridiculous hour.

When there was no response she knocked on the door again, louder this time, and prayed that he would wake up.

She had nowhere else to go if he -

Just then the door swung open and she was met with the furious, and startlingly bright gray eyes, of none other than Draco Malfoy.

"What the fucking hell are you -" but he broke off mid-sentence.

By the look on his face she could only assume that she looked as bad as she felt - which was pretty terrible.

He pulled her inside and shut the door, before turning to look at her again.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked through clenched teeth.

He took in her appearance - a bruise along her cheekbone, a busted lip, a thin line of blood that ran down her chin, how she winced when she moved a certain way - and could barely contain how pissed he was.

"Please, please just fix it." she said, her voice more quiet and unsure than Draco had ever heard it before in all the years he'd known her.

Hermione wasn't stupid. She had showed up on Draco's doorstep for a reason. He was a healer at St. Mungo's, and he was the only one she knew personally.

No one could find out what had happened to her, and if she showed up at the hospital like this it would have surely been in the morning edition of the _Daily Prophet_.

"What happened?" he asked again, his silver eyes boring into hers. "Was it Weasley?"

She looked away from him, unwilling to meet his intense stare, and he knew he was right in his assumption. He'd never liked the red-headed wizard, but at that moment he could have Avada Kedavra-ed him on the spot.

"Let me get my wand."

She let out a sigh of relief and slumped against the nearest wall, closing her eyes.

She knew it was stupid of her to be here, and she couldn't be sure that Draco would even keep this secret for her - but she hadn't had any other options.

Ron had taken her wand from her, so she couldn't heal herself, and he certainly wasn't going to heal her. This really had been her only option.

Draco walked back over to her, and said, "Come on. I'm gonna need you to lay down so I can see what...what that fucking prick did."

She was surprised by the amount of venom in his voice, but didn't say anything, instead following him quietly into his bedroom.

It looked exactly like Hermione imagined it would look - if she ever took the time to think about how Draco would prefer to furnish his living space.

Everything was either green, silver, white, black, or gray. His bed was king sized with green silk sheets that looked as though they'd feel heavenly.

He motioned for her to lie down on it, and Hermione's eyes widened.

"I don't want to ruin the sheets. Maybe we should do this on the couch or -"

"Granger, get on the bed."

The sheets were still warm from where he must have been sleeping only minutes prior, and she tried not to think about it.

"Can you take your shirt off?"

She nodded, but then winced when she tried to lift her arms above her head.

"Here, let me help you." he said, his hands moving to the hem of her shirt, and ever so gently pulling it off her.

He took in a sharp breath when he saw the bruises that spanned her sides and stomach, and he had to take a breath before motioning for her to lie back on the bed.

She did as he instructed, her eyes focusing up at his ceiling - which was painted a deep green.

Draco stared at her for a moment, trying to fathom why the brightest witch of their age would stay in an abusive relationship with the red-headed prat.

If he admitted it to himself, he'd always had a bit of a thing for the toffee eyed witch - and he wanted to rip his hair out at the fact that she was choosing the abusive git over him.

Not that Hermione knew how he felt. He'd never grown the nerve to tell her.

He shoved the thoughts from his mind and focused on the task at hand.

"I'm gonna put some pressure on your ribs. It might hurt, but it's the only way to find out if you have any broken ones."

"Okay," she said, her eyes flitting over his intense features for a moment.

He nodded, and his cool fingers were pressing around her ribs. For a moment she didn't feel anything, but then she gasped out in pain.

Draco winced and moved his hands.

"Your fourth rib is broken."

"Can you fix it?" she asked, her eyes trained on the ceiling.

He nodded, "Yeah, but first I want you to tell me something."

"What?"

"Why do you stay with him?"

"He's my boyfriend." she said, still not looking at him.

"Do you love him?" he asked, praying in his head that she didn't.

"Do I love him?" she repeated, finally turning to look at him, "How could I love someone who does this to me?"

She abruptly sat up, gasping at the pain that lanced through her side, and Draco placed a hand over her rib. His hand heated up, and all of a sudden the pain she felt had dulled into something manageable.

"How'd you do that?"

"I'm a healer." he said simply. "Now let me take care of your face."

She nodded and turned so that Draco could move the chair he'd been sitting on between her legs, making it easier for him to attend to her cuts.

His hands were gentle as he wiped the blood from her mouth, and she felt the familiar warmth on her cheek, and she didn't have to look in a mirror to know that the bruise was gone.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and when she opened her eyes again Draco was still between her legs, studying her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"You need to leave him." he said, finally breaking the silence.

Her eyes widened, "Excuse me?"

"You need to leave him."

She snorted, "Leave him? And do what, exactly? I don't have anywhere to go."

"Then stay here."

"What?" she asked, meeting his intense silver eyes with her confused toffee ones.

She wouldn't deny that Draco was a handsome man, and had certainly grown into his sharp features. His attitude had improved - though he could by no means be considered a _friendly _person - he was nice to her - _respectful_ even.

But this was unexpected, even for his new-found courtesy.

"Stay here. Because there's no way in hell I'm letting you go back there. Not tonight, not ever."

"What do you care what happens to me Malfoy?" she asked, wrapping her arms around herself and repressing a shiver.

He stood up and walked into his closet, grabbing a sweater, and handing it to her before he replied.

"I've always cared Granger, you just never paid attention."

She slid the sweater on, and then realized the gesture, and how much it proved his point. He did care.

And he obviously paid quite a deal of attention to her, since he'd already known it had been Ron's fault she'd shown up at his door.

"What about Astoria?" she asked before she could stop herself.

Of course Astoria had nothing to do with Hermione staying there for a while, but it would be rather awkward sharing a home with a couple.

He smirked, "I haven't seen or heard from Astoria in over two months Granger. It was in the paper and everything."

Ah, yes. She remembered that now. It had been a really big deal - the Malfoy Greengrass breakup.

"Why would you want to have me here?" she asked, her voice quiet.

He tentatively trailed a hand over her cheek and said, "I have plenty of reasons."

"Like what?"

He took a deep breath and said, "Like the fact that - the fact that I bloody like you, Granger. The fact that I could kill Weasley for what he's been doing to you. But mostly...mostly it's just because I want you to give me the chance to be the guy Weasley isn't."

Hermione was shocked into silence, unable to form a thought that went beyond how fast her heart was beating - and how loudly. She was almost positive that he could hear it.

She closed her eyes, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm scared."

"Of the Weasel? Because -"

"No," she said, meeting his gaze, "Of you."

"Me?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"You're so different from how you used to be, but I just -"

"Granger, do you have feelings for me?" he asked, blunt as always.

Before she could register what she was doing, she was nodding her head.

Without another word Draco leaned forward, but instead of kissing her like she thought he was going to, he kissed her cheek - the one that had been bruised - and then worked his way down her neck, placing the softest of kisses against her collarbones, and then moving over her shoulders and down her arm, pressing a lingering kiss to the scar that had been there for quite some time now.

When he did this her breath caught, and she pulled his face up to hers, capturing his lips in a kiss that said so much more than either of them could have hoped to express with words.

"Stay here," he said again, "Please,"

She looked into the beautiful, intense eyes of his, and for the first time that night she saw something _real _in them.

An emotion that she never would have thought possible for him to be having about her - _especially_ about her.

But there was no denying it. It was as obvious as if he'd written it across his forehead.

He cared for her - he cared for her a great deal - and she had never felt as safe as she did with him, with his arms wrapped around her, his touch a tender caress.

The answer was so obvious she almost laughed that it had taken her this long to realize it.

"Yes," she said, her voice unwavering and confident, "Yes."

He broke out into a beautiful smile and proceeded to show her in just how many ways he could take care of her.


	3. No Regrets

**Rated T **

**Enjoy (:**

**And just to clarify, they're all human in this one. HPOV through the whole thing.**

* * *

I was standing in front of the mirror, attempting to coerce my hair to cooperate long enough for me to tie the red bandanna around my hair.

Satisfied with my hair, I gave my outfit a once over. Red and white striped shirt, tucked into high waisted shorts, a pair of red heels adorned my feet, and three small gold earrings were in each ear.

I grabbed my purse and headed outside, walking the short two blocks to my bakery. Luna was already there, leaning against the side of the building, her hair pulled up into a high ponytail and a full black and white polka dot skirt.

I smiled at the sight. It seemed that my 50's style was indeed rubbing off on her.

"Cute skirt," I said as I unlocked the door.

She smiled, "Why thank you. You know, this really cool chick told me about a place where I could find stuff like this."

I rolled my eyes, "She sounds like a genius."

Luna laughed and began taking the chairs off the tables, while I went behind the counter and started my baking.

I pulled my red apron off the hanger and slid it on, tossing Luna her purple one when she came to join me.

"You know, I've been thinking."

"About?" I asked, instantly worried. Luna and her ideas used to get us into plenty of trouble in high school.

"Well we've both been single for - well frankly for too long." she said, kneading the dough in front of her.

I was busy icing cupcakes, but paused what I was doing to look at her.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well I remember how you and Draco were back in high school -"

I shook my head, "Don't even go there Luna. That was a long time ago."

"Well okay, yes that was like four years ago - but I heard from Ginny that he's in town again."

My eyes widened, and I turned away from her, busying myself with putting icing on the cupcakes again. We'd be opening in twenty minutes and they needed to be ready.

"Oh come on Hermione. You can't tell me that you aren't at least a little excited." said Luna, sliding the dough into the oven.

"He left with big dreams," I said, thinking back to the night he'd told me he was leaving our little town to go to Paris. He'd said things were 'happening' there. Whatever that meant.

I was happy for him - of course. I mean we'd all been friends back in high school, Ginny, Luna, Harry, and I, but that was a long time ago.

"And now he's back. You know the first person he's going to be looking for is you." she said, picking up a piping bag to help me finish the cupcakes.

I shook my head, but it made sense - and it sure would be easy to find me.

Everyone in our little town came to my store, so it wasn't like I could hide from him.

"Just finish these." I said, setting down my piping bag, "I'm going to go unlock the front door."

Luna sighed, but didn't argue, so I walked out front and open the doors, letting a few people inside.

"What can I get for you today Mr. Carter?" I asked, walking behind the counter.

He smiled, his grandfatherly features making me feel instantly at ease, and said, "I'll have the usual dear."

I nodded and grabbed a cup of coffee and a croissant, handing them to him.

He paid me, and then took his usual seat by the window.

I helped the next two girls - girls that Luna and i had gone to school with who came in every Friday morning for their usual dose of sugar - and then went back into the kitchen.

"All I'm saying," said Luna, brushing her flour covered hands off on her apron, "Is that maybe you should go into this with an open mind."

I sighed and nodded, I didn't have the energy to argue the many reasons that 'going into this with an open mind' was a very, _very _terrible idea.

Luna smiled, clearly pleased with herself, and we both headed out of the kitchen to socialize with our customers and friends.

At around noon we closed the shop to go get something to eat from Ginny's restaurant a little further up the street.

"It's so nice out." said Luna, her face upturned to the sun.

I smiled, "Yeah, it hasn't been this nice in a while."

It had been raining almost non-stop for the past week.

We walked into the restaurant and ordered our usual, and then, after waving goodbye to a very busy Ginny, headed back outside to eat.

We sat down at a picnic table and began eating, when Luna's eyes widened.

"What?"

"It's a tad too early for an I-told-you-so, but..." she motioned for me to turn around, and I saw none other than Draco Malfoy heading towards the front door of my shop.

"Oh my god."

"Well get over there!" said Luna, pushing my shoulders.

I slapped her hands away and glared, "Why would I do that?"

"Because he's looking for you!"

When I didn't say anything she sighed, "Because if you don't you're gonna regret it."

I knew she was right, though I hated to admit it.

"Well...wish me luck I guess." I said standing up.

Luna gave me an encouraging smile and then I took a deep breath and headed over towards my shop - towards Draco.

He didn't notice me when I walked up, because his back was to me, so I cleared my throat.

"Looking for someone?"

When he turned around my heart almost leapt out of my chest, because if I'd thought he had looked handsome back in high school, he definitely looked a hundred times better now.

His shocking blonde hair hung in his piercing gray eyes, he stood tall, probably a foot taller than me, and he was lithe and toned.

"Yeah," he said slowly, his eyes taking me in like only he could, "You."

I stepped around him and unlocked the door, motioning for him to come inside.

"How've you been?" he asked, looking around.

"Good," I said honestly, "Luna and I started this business, Ginny owns the restaurant down the street, Harry works in the local police department...things are good."

He nodded and took a seat at the table, forcing me to sit across from him, lest it be awkward that I just continued to stand there.

"You look great." he said, his silver eyes catching mine.

I tried to force the blush to stay off my cheeks, and said, "Thank you. You look great too. Seems like Paris treated you well."

"Yeah, it was great."

"Was?" I asked, slightly confused.

He nodded, "It wasn't for me."

I snorted, "After four years?"

He smirked, "A man can change his mind."

I couldn't help the small smile that crept onto my face, "I suppose he can."

"Where's Ron?" he asked after a pause.

I looked out the window for a minute before turning back to him, "He, um, he's not here anymore."

He raised an eyebrow, and I took a deep breath.

"He got arrested. Robbery."

Draco's eyes widened, "Really? Why?"

I shrugged, "I have no idea."

Draco and Ron had always hated each other, but they'd been forced together plenty of times throughout high school because of Ginny and I.

"Well I'm sorry." he said, and I knew he meant it.

"I know this must be weird...me showing up here again after all this time." he said softly.

I nodded, "Yeah, well you didn't exactly keep in touch."

"I'm sorry."

I shook my head, "It doesn't really matter does it?"

He reached across the table and took my hand, "It does matter. I was a total prick, and you didn't deserve that."

"None of us did." I said, reminding him of his other friends he'd left behind too.

"No, they didn't, but especially you Hermione. You didn't deserve that from me."

I pulled my hand away from him and stood up just as Luna was walking through the door.

Draco stood and smiled, "Hello Luna."

"Draco," she said with an excited smile.

She hugged him, and I felt a pang of jealousy - which was stupid because Draco wasn't mine. He never really had been.

"Um, if you want I can cover for a while. You guys could go take a walk or something." offered Luna, looking between the two of us.

Draco looked down at the floor and said, "It's up to you, Hermione."

I nodded and thanked Luna, and then followed Draco outside.

"This place really hasn't changed much." he said, observing the same rows of shops that had been here when we'd grown up.

"Small town." I said with a shrug.

We walked in silence for a few minutes, before I couldn't take it anymore.

"What do you want from me, Draco? Why'd you come back?"

"What do I want?" he repeated, and then abruptly stopped walking. "I want a lot of things, actually."

I raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"I want to make it up to you, all of you. I want to show you that I've changed. I want to explain why I didn't call or keep in touch. But what I want most," he said, stepping towards me, "Is you."

"Me?"

He nodded, "I've always wanted you."

"Then why'd you leave?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper."

"I was young." he said with a sigh, "I thought that I wanted adventure, change, a big city...I was wrong."

"Four years, Draco. _Four _years."

"I kept thinking that if I stayed away I could get over it. I mean I was working, and meeting new people, and for some fucking reason I just couldn't get you out of my head."

I couldn't stop a smile from forming on my face, thinking back to Luna's words. I didn't want to have any regrets, especially not with him.

So instead of responding, I took one step forward and kissed him.

It wasn't the first time we'd kissed, because we'd had a..._thing _back in school, but it was definitely the first time we'd kissed like this.

It was how I always wanted us to kiss. Full of passion, and lust.

Which is when it dawned on me that we were standing in the middle of town.

I pulled back and laughed, and he did too.

"I guess that means you're giving me a second chance?"

I smiled, "I guess it does."

Because really, there's no reason to have regrets. Not about anything.


	4. You Started It

**Rated M**

**Enjoy (: (Slightly more than 2,000, but oh well lol)**

* * *

"Maybe this was a stupid idea." said Hermione, backing up against the wall.

Draco smirked, "I think it was a brilliant idea."

"Really? Because I was thinking we could just forget about it."

"Oh I don't think so, Love." he said moving his hands to either side of her head, blocking her in.

"Think about it," she said, biting her lip and trying to come up with a good excuse.

"Think about what?" he asked, moving to kiss her neck, but she put her hands on his chest, pushing him back.

"Think about what we're doing. I mean you don't even _like _me." she said, her voice becoming more high pitched towards the end.

He raised an eyebrow and said, "I don't have to like you to fuck your brains out, Granger."

She bit her lip in an attempt not to groan at his words.

She didn't like Malfoy, truly she didn't. He was a pompous, arrogant, self-centered, hard to deal with, stuck up git - and he _knew _it. He knew it, and he was _proud _of it.

Which irritated Hermione all the more.

_But _he was attractive. _Extremely _attractive. His white-blonde hair hung in his shockingly silver eyes, he had a straight and regal nose - that he often looked down upon people with - and very masculine bone structure.

To top it all off he had a sinfully sexy smirk that was definitely a panty dropper - and drop panties it did, often. Not that Draco minded this at all, if anything he appreciated the fact that his parents had gifted him with near perfect genes.

"But wouldn't it be sullying the Malfoy name to stoop to my level?" she asked, bringing up the fact of her blood - even though she knew it wouldn't change his mind. Malfoy _had _changed on that account.

"Nice try Granger, but you brought this on yourself."

And he was right. This whole thing had been Hermione's fault. Only a few minute_s _earlier, Draco and Hermione had been arguing.

_"You need to control your girls, Malfoy." snapped Hermione, throwing a notepad at Draco's face. _

_He caught it before it could hit him, and raised an eyebrow, "What the hell are you talking about, Granger?" _

_"We are at work, Malfoy, so I would appreciate it if you would tell your 'dates' that they not call the office during hours. It's unprofessional." _

_Draco smirked, "Ah, I knew they wouldn't be able to resist. They never can." _

_Hermione snorted, "Please,"_

_She went to walk back to her office across the hall, but Draco caught her arm and shut the door with his foot. _

_"What the hell are you doing?" she asked, hands on her hips._

_"You seem to be doubting my godly skills in the bedroom, Granger." he said, a confident smirk on his face as he stepped back and studied her. _

_"I'm simply doubting the fact that no one can resist you, because news flash Malfoy, I've known you for ten years, and you are quite easy to resist." _

_Draco rolled his eyes, "The only reason you've been able to resist me is because I haven't paid you any attention. There's a difference." _

_"Ha," she said, flipping her hair over her shoulder, "You've been pestering me since I met you. I think you've paid me quite enough attention." _

_All of a sudden Draco got a mischievous glint in his eye, and stepped closer to her, "That's not exactly the kind of attention I meant." _

_Hermione scoffed, "Please. I don't want you." _

_"But you would." he said, his lips grazing her cheek as he whispered in her ear. _

_She tried to remain unfazed when she replied, "I think you're full of shit."_

_"Then let me prove it to you." _

_"Prove what?" _

_He leaned back to look at her and said, "Prove that I can make you want me just as bad as those girls who called earlier." _

_She scowled and said, "There is no way that I'd be anything like those -"_

_"When it comes to great sex, all girls are the same - at least with me." he said, smirking. _

_"You're such an arrogant -"_

_"Git, arse, son of a bitch - the list goes on and on. I know. You say it often enough." he said chuckling, "So let me prove you wrong." _

_"Fine," she snapped, speaking before she had time to really think about what she'd just agreed to. _

_Which was sex...with Draco Malfoy. _

"Why are you really doing this?" she asked.

He smirked, "Because you don't seem to think I'm capable of it. Besides, getting _Hermione Granger _to admit defeat to me? Priceless."

"This is a really stupid -"

But she didn't get to finish her sentence because Draco pressed his lips to hers, tired of hearing her excuses.

Truth be told he thought the bright little bookworm was rather attractive, especially at work in her tight pencil skirts and high heels - she was definitely not the same girl he'd tormented during their years of school.

Though if he were honest, he'd harbored a bit of a soft spot for the witch, even back then.

Now, though, Hermione was a total knockout - and yes, Draco had initially only brought up proving a point to Granger to do just that, prove a point. But now, standing so very close to her, was making it hard for him to remember any other reason other than the fact that she was bloody perfect.

At first Hermione was too shocked to respond, but that only lasted moments.

Draco slid his hands down to her waist, and she moved hers up to his neck, tugging on the hair at the nape of his neck as he bit her bottom lip.

Their tongues explored each others mouths while their hands explored one another's bodies, and all of this while their co-workers sat but fifty feet away in their cubicles.

"Silencing charm," she said, pulling away from his lips.

He mumbled something unintelligible into the side of her neck, before kissing and biting it, causing her to let out a sharp gasp.

"Malfoy, seriously -"

"I did it already Granger, for fuck's sake. Do you think I'm stupid?"

Without giving her the chance to respond he pulled her back into a kiss, his tongue sliding effortlessly against hers.

His hands went to the buttons on her blouse, opening them quickly, and before she knew it her shirt was on the ground.

Draco was surprised by how hot the witch looked, and made a soft noise of approval before reaching behind her to unclasp her bra.

Draco kissed a path down her neck and to her nipples, taking one rosy peak into his mouth while he toyed with the other.

She tipped her head back against the wall, her hands somehow tangling themselves in his hair, while she forced herself not to moan.

She was determined not to give Draco that satisfaction, but he wasn't about to let her off the hook. He was going to have her calling out for him before the end of their little meeting, of that he was sure.

He _was_ Draco Malfoy after all.

"Enjoying yourself yet, Granger?"

"Not a chance." she said, forcing her breathing under control.

Draco groaned in annoyance - and then pleasure - when Hermione pushed his shirt from his shoulders and grazed her nails over his nipples.

She attempted to take control of the situation by leaning forward and trailing kisses down his neck and further down his chest, but Draco quickly realized what she was doing and lifted her up, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist as he leaned his weight onto her against the wall.

"I don't think so, Granger. This is about me proving something to you, so sit back and let me prove it to you." he whispered against the side of her neck, making her shiver.

He walked with her over to his desk, knocking things aside as he set her down on it.

He tangled his hands in her hair and crushed her lips to his in a smoldering kiss, before slowly trailing open mouth kisses down her neck, past her chest, across her stomach and to the waistband of her skirt.

He flicked his hand, her skirt and underwear vanishing, as he said, "Lean back."

She raised an eyebrow and continued to stare at him, so he grabbed her thighs and pulled her down so her ass was at the edge of the desk.

"What are you doing?" she asked, eyes wide.

He smirked, "Lean back, close your eyes, and trust me."

"Trust you?"

"Granger," he said, exasperated with this incredibly sexy, _naked _witch in front of him.

"Fine," she said, leaning back and closing her eyes.

"Promise me you'll keep your eyes closed." he said, his breath ghosting across her lips.

She opened her mouth to ask why, but Draco knew she was going to say something, so he pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Promise me,"

"Fine, I promise." she said, feigning annoyance even though her whole body was screaming for him to touch her.

He trailed a few kisses across her stomach before kneeling in front of the desk and pressing heated kisses to the insides of her thighs.

He moved one hand to her stomach while slowly rubbing his thumb over her clit, causing her to moan and shift her hips.

He moved his fingers down, tracing her wet folds, before sliding a finger into her wet pussy, causing her to gasp and grab his hair.

He chuckled and added another finger before speeding up his movements. She was panting and writhing, but just before she could come he removed his fingers.

"Malfoy -"

"Hush," he said, trailing his tongue over her dripping folds, purposely avoiding her clit, "And keep your eyes closed."

Hermione knew why he was telling her that, because not knowing what he was doing was making it more intense, so she did as he said - for probably the first time ever - and kept her eyes closed.

He continued licking her pussy slowly, avoiding her clit, before he finally sucked her little bundle of nerves into his mouth.

"Oh Merlin," gasped Hermione, her back arching off the bed.

Draco chuckled, which only made her hands tighten in his hair.

He knew that she was close, so he slid two fingers inside her and pumped in and out quickly.

Seconds later she came, and he moved his fingers to lick her pussy while her orgasm washed over her.

With a very self-satisfied smirk, Draco kissed his way back up her body, claiming her lips in a rough kiss.

"Would you like to tell me again how _un-_skilled I am in the bedroom, Granger?"

She was panting, and couldn't manage to form a coherent sentence, so she just shook her head.

He chuckled, "I didn't think so. And we're just getting started."

Hermione's eyes widened, and she finally found a few words, "Oh Merlin,"

At some point he'd taken off his pants and boxers, so when he moved on top of her, his hard cock was rubbing against the inside of her thigh.

"It's 'oh Draco'." he said with a smirk.

Without warning he thrust into her, causing her to gasp and dig her nails into his shoulders.

"Holy shit," she said, biting into the corded muscles of his shoulder.

"Do you like this?" he asked, his breath hot against her cheek, "Because _fuck _Granger, I do."

"Oh Merlin, yes."

He continued to move in and out of her, every powerful thrust hitting her g-spot and making her moan louder each time.

"You're so fucking tight, Granger." he groaned, kissing and biting her neck.

She gasped at his dirty words, feeling herself get even more turned on - if that was even possible.

He reached a hand down and began rubbing her clit in tight circles and she squeezed her eyes shut, pulling Draco closer to her as she came around him.

Draco shuddered, the feeling of her walls gripping him was too much, and he came as well.

He rolled off her, and they were quiet while they caught their breath.

"Holy shit Granger..." he said, sitting up on the desk to look down at her.

"Ditto," she said, moving to get dressed.

Once they'd gotten dressed, Hermione took a deep breath and said, "You were right. You're good."

He smirked and crossed the space between them and said, "So are you."

She blushed and looked up at him, "I'm going to go back to work now."

He caught her hand and pulled her back to him, "Get a drink with me after work."

She smiled, "I'd like that."


	5. The Masseur

"Miss Granger, he's ready for you."

Hermione stood up, dreading every step she took closer to his office, but really she didn't have a choice. If she didn't get her kinks worked out there was no way the Auror's would let her continue to work on the front lines - and there was no way Hermione Jean Granger was going to sit and do office work.

So she trudged into the room, furnished only with a massage table, a chair, a small desk, and a curtain where she would get changed behind.

She went and sat down on the massage table, her feet dangling off the edge, and a few moments later he walked in.

"Well hello Granger."

She took a deep breath and looked up, "Hello Malfoy."

"I heard they were sending you here to see me, but I didn't think you'd actually show up." he said with a smirk.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and said, "I like my job. If that means I sit here and let you torment me for the next hour, so be it."

Malfoy nodded and walked over to the desk, sitting down in the chair and typing a few things into the computer, before he stood up.

"You can get changed, and I'll be right back." he said, surprisingly professional.

Hermione simply nodded and watched as he left.

Without putting too much thought into it she stripped out of her clothes - everything but her underwear - and got on the table on her stomach, pulling the towel around herself.

Malfoy was back within five minutes, and since she was looking down she could only see his perfectly polished shoes.

"So what seems to be the problem?"

"I was in an accident a few weeks ago, and I messed up my back."

"Ah, yes. I read about that. Any other problems besides that?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No, that's it."

He nodded, "Well then let me work my magic."

Hermione couldn't resist the urge to laugh, but since she tried to stifle it, it came off as a strangled cough.

"You're not doubting me are you Granger? I am the best masseur there is." he said confidently.

"No, of course not. I doubt they would send me here if you weren't."

He busied himself getting his oils set up, and when he returned to her side he said, "You're going to have to move the towel down Granger."

She forced back her groan and did as he asked, moving the towel so it was in the middle of her back, but Malfoy pulled it down further, stopping just before her arse.

"Malfoy -"

"You're back is the problem right? I can't really massage you through a towel." he said, amusement in his voice.

Hermione sighed, "Fine,"

But every rude thought left her mind as soon as his hands touched her skin.

His hands were strong and firm, and he seemed to know exactly how much pressure to place where. He smoothed the oil over her soft, smooth skin, and began massaging down from her shoulder blades.

He worked lower, using his thumbs to move up her spine, and then using the balls of his hands to massage out from there.

"Does that feel okay?" he asked, his voice a bit huskier than normal.

Hermione nodded, while trying to bite back her groan of pleasure. Malfoy had most definitely chosen a good profession for himself.

Malfoy would be loath to admit it out loud, but seeing Hermione like this quite the turn on.

He added more oil and slid his hands up her sides, grazing the sides of her breasts, which caused her to let out a soft moan.

Malfoy instantly felt his trousers tighten, and shifted how he was standing to try to alleviate some of the tension.

"Do you feel any less tension now?" he asked, his voice sounding strange, even to his ears.

She nodded, "Yeah, it's basically as good as new. You really are good."

He chuckled, "Well you've still got thirty minutes, Granger. What do you want to do?"

She bit her lip in concentration, and then flipped over, pulling the towel up with her, so she could look at his face, "I don't know Malfoy. You're the expert."

He smirked, "I could give you the full body massage, on the house of course."

She snorted, "Please, because I want you touching all over me - like _you _want to be touching all over me."

"The Aurors sent you here to feel better right?" he questioned, eyebrow raised.

"Well yes -"

"And what way to feel completely better, than a full body massage?"

"I don't know about this..."

"Loosen up Granger. I'm good at what I do, you said so yourself."

She let out a deep breath, because he was right. He was good at what he did - extremely good.

"Fine, what do you want me to do?"

"Depends. Do you feel comfortable without the towel?"

A fierce blush rose to her cheeks, but she tried to act unaffected. Malfoy saw this everyday. It was his job.

"If that makes it easier for you." she said simply.

"No towel then." he said, surprising her again by his professionalism.

She slid the towel off and immediately closed her eyes, no wanting to see his face, because even as independent as she was, laying in front of Malfoy in just her panties wasn't something she was all too comfortable with.

Malfoy took a deep breath and tried to clear his head, because seeing Hermione like this was definitely messing with his head.

He squirted some oil onto his hands and then started at her shoulders, working down towards the outside of her breasts. He was testing her reaction to certain things, because he was curious just how far she would let him go.

He had plenty of female clientele that wanted the _full _treatment, and if the were attractive he wasn't shy about giving it to them, and with Hermione...well she was definitely attractive.

He moved his hands around her breasts and down her smooth stomach, and a short giggle escaped her pink lips.

"Sorry," she said quickly, her eyes opening to find Malfoy looking at her with an amused expression.

"Ticklish?"

She nodded slowly, "Yeah."

"I'll be more careful." he said, focusing his eyes back at his hands.

She closed her eyes, and soon enough she was relaxed again. Somehow Malfoy had figured out how to slide his hands over her stomach without resulting in an awkward giggle.

He slid his hands back up, moving around her breasts yet again, and then working down her arms slowly, taking each of her delicate hands in his and massaging them.

This time when he slid his hands up her stomach, he moved over her breasts as well and he noticed her bite her lip.

"Too much?"

She shook her head, "Um, no, uh...it's fine."

He smirked to himself at her awkwardness - he did do this for a living - and proceeded massaging her breasts.

He could feel her nipples get hard, and he groaned inwardly, his pants tightening even more.

He slowly slid his hands down her stomach again, moving down her right leg.

He slowly massaged her calves, moving up her thighs, and the closer he got to her panties the more she seemed to squirm.

"If this is uncomfortable for you Granger -"

"That's not exactly the word I'd use." she muttered.

He raised an eyebrow and asked, "What was that?"

She opened her eyes and tilted her head to look at him, "I said, 'that's not exactly the word I'd use'."

"What word would you use then?" he asked, shifting her legs so he could massage her inner thighs.

She bit her lip and took a deep breath before saying, "Tempting."

"Tempting?" he repeated with a chuckle, "Tempting how, Granger?"

She snorted, "Please, like you don't know what you're doing. I'm not stupid Malfoy."

He chuckled, "I'm doing my job."

"Last I checked, that didn't involve trailing your fingers over my panties."

He trailed his thumb along the waistband of her panties, causing her to take a sharp breath and look down at him.

"You've really changed since school, Granger."

"So have you." she said, holding his intense silver gaze.

"Well," he said, hooking his fingers into the waistband of her panties, "Do you want me to continue?"

The rational part of her brain was screaming at her to get up that _instant _but the part of her that was craving adventure told her to stay exactly where she was.

"Yeah, I do." she said with a smirk.

A seductive glint entered his eyes, and he slid her underwear off her.

He bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself in check, and poured some oil onto his hands again.

He slid his hands back up her thighs, spreading her legs as he did so. He _did _groan when he noticed how wet she already was.

"Fucking hell, Granger."

He moved his thumb over clit, and her hips jerked up, and she moaned softly.

He moved one hand to her thigh, massaging the smooth skin there, while his other hand was still stroking her clit.

"Oh Merlin," she said, biting her lip.

He chuckled and moved his hand down, sliding a long and dreadfully skilled finger inside her wet pussy.

She did moan, rather loudly this time, and he flicked his hand at the door, casting a silencing charm.

He added another finger and curved them up, hitting her g-spot repeatedly, and she moaned again, her walls beginning to flutter around his fingers.

He leaned forward, taking her clit into his mouth, and she arched her back, coming around his fingers.

He continued pumping his fingers in and out of her until her walls had stopped fluttering.

Her breathing was fast, and Malfoy smirked, clearly satisfied with himself.

She sat up, pulling the towel over herself, but didn't say anything - until she noticed the noticeable bulge in his pants.

"When do you get off work?"

He chuckled, "Well I could leave now..."

She smirked, "Good, because it seems that my hour is up, but I'd love to continue this."

"As would Miss Granger." he said, taking a step closer to her.

She rolled her eyes, grabbed his tie, and yanked him into a kiss.

Oh yes, he was definitely a very good masseur.


	6. The Green Room

**Rated M (for some kinky fuckery) if it'****s not your cup of tea, don't read it.**

**All human, lem/lang, Dramione**

**Enjoy (:**

* * *

"Tell me, Granger, what should I do to you?"

Draco's voice was as smooth as satin as he trailed his lips along her neck, his fingers dancing along her waist. The soft music that was playing in the background made the room seem even more intimate.

"Whatever you want." she said, her breath catching as he unzipped her dress, and let it fall to the ground at her feet.

He chuckled, and the sound was deep and sensual and made her blood heat up.

"There are so many possibilities, Granger."

She suppressed a groan at his hidden promise. She couldn't deny that he always took her to new heights in this room, and she couldn't wait to see what he'd do this time.

"Go and stand by the bed." he said, and she did as he said.

She was facing away from him, so she could only hear slight noises as he pulled a few things from the drawers.

He made his way over to her slowly, enjoying the way she looked.

"Face me."

She did what he said immediately, and he smiled, trailing his knuckles across her cheek. "You're so beautiful."

She blushed, but didn't look away from him. His bright gray eyes were burning with an intense passion, and she couldn't help but stare, transfixed by the fact that _she_ was the reason.

"Lie down on the bed, face up." he said, smirking when she raised an eyebrow at him.

They'd never done anything on the bed before.

He stepped closer to her, his hand tugging her hair so that she was looking up at him, and said, "You know how I love tying you up."

She groaned, memories of her in this room earlier flitting through her mind. He was incredibly good at turning her on - and he'd barely even touched her.

"Is that what you're going to do?" she asked, trying to control her breathing.

He chuckled, "You'll see."

She opened her mouth to argue, but he raised one perfectly manicured eyebrow - daring her to do it - and she quickly shut her mouth.

He'd done quite the job - at least in here - of getting her to stop arguing with him over everything - though he couldn't deny that he loved when she did. He did love the..._punishment_ she got when she did.

His hand still tingled from the last time.

He watched as she crawled onto the bed, and he couldn't resist trailing his hand across her perfect arse. She immediately stopped moving and groaned. She just wanted him to touch her.

He smirked and moved forward to press a few soft kisses down her back, all the while his right hand moved up and down her arse.

All too soon he pulled back, smacking her arse, and said, "Lay down."

She bit her lip and did what he asked, looking at him through lust glazed eyes. She couldn't even begin to imagine what he was going to do with her.

He stepped to the side of the bed and picked up one of the things he'd gotten from the other side of the room. He walked back over so that she could see him and held it up.

It was a flogger.

She raised an eyebrow at him, slightly nervous.

"Do you remember me using this on you before?" he asked, his voice soft.

She studied the flogger in his hand. It was a deep emerald green - like the walls, and the straps were the same color. When she looked closer she could see black beads on the ends of some of the straps and she nodded slowly.

"Do you?" he asked again.

"Yes." she said quickly, her eyes meeting his again.

He smirked and said, "So then you know this doesn't hurt."

She nodded slowly, but it wasn't even convincing to herself. She couldn't help it. It _looked _like it would hurt.

"Have I ever hurt you?"

She shook her head immediately.

"Then trust me."

She nodded and watched as he dropped the flogger on the bed beside her and then picked up a blindfold.

"Let your imagination run away with you." he whispered as he put the blindfold over her eyes.

He moved so he was standing on her right side and turned up the volume on the music, but not too much. Then he grabbed the handcuff that was attached to the bed and took her right hand, quickly cuffing her to it.

He heard her breathing pick up, and he smirked. He walked around to the other side of the bed and did the same thing to that wrist.

He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips before securing her left ankle to the bottom of the bed, and then the right.

When he was done he just stood and watched her for a moment. She looked hot, and the deep green of the sheets made her pale skin stand out even more.

It was as if he'd caught an angel - especially with her curly hair splayed around her like a halo.

He picked up the flogger and began trailing the straps up her legs, across her stomach, and down her arms.

She was squirming under the soft touch, and she wanted more. She wanted him to really touch her - but she knew he wouldn't do that until she was a total mess underneath him.

He trailed the flogger across her breasts and down to her pussy, and she tried to close her legs, but since she was effectively tied to each corner of the bed, that was impossible.

The flogger was gone for a moment, and then suddenly she felt - and heard - the straps smack down onto her stomach.

She gasped - more from surprise than from pain - and bit her lip.

He trailed the flogger down her right leg, and then hit the inside of her thigh, the beads brushing her wet pussy, and she couldn't help the groan that escaped her parted lips.

He repeated this process - dragging the flogger across one part of her body, and then hitting her with it - until he'd covered every inch of her.

He dropped the flogger onto the bed and then moved to sit beside her on the bed. He trailed his lips down her neck and across her now extremely sensitive breasts.

She moaned and tugged on the restraints holding her arms up, and he chuckled, "Relax, baby."

She took a shuddering breath as he continued kissing, sucking, and nipping at her breasts until she was panting and almost positive he was about to make her come from her breasts alone.

But he moved and kissed a scorching trail of open-mouthed kisses down her stomach, his breath ghosting over her pussy, before he continued down to the inside of her thighs.

When she thought she couldn't take the anticipation anymore, he finally brought his mouth down to her and began licking and sucking her clit.

"Oh god," she panted through parted lips.

He slid one long finger inside her, stroking her in a way that had her moaning and panting and murmuring his name over and over again.

He wanted to see her come undone, but he loved toying with her even more, so just as he felt her walls start to contract he pulled away from her, and kissed back up her stomach.

She moaned, desperate for release, and said, "Draco, please."

He brushed his lips against hers in a feather light kiss and said, "Tell me what you want me to do."

She opened her mouth to reply, but he slid a finger inside her again and she gasped.

He added a second finger and then moved them slowly, stroking her, and asked again, "Tell me, Granger. What do you want me to do?"

She moaned, shaking her head back and forth as the pressure in her stomach continued to build.

"Answer me."

"Fuck me." she panted, too turned on to care about her dirty word choice.

His hand immediately stilled and she felt him move off the bed, heard the sound of his zipper, and then he was at her feet, freeing each one, before he crawled on top of her.

He grazed his knuckles against her cheek and asked, "Do you want me to uncuff your hands?"

"I want you to do whatever you want." she said, her cool breath ghosting across his lips.

He smirked, and without warning, slammed into her, and she came immediately, her walls clenching around him.

He pulled the blindfold from her eyes and she blinked up at him, panting, her hazel eyes sparkling brightly.

He shifted slightly and she moaned, closing her eyes, but he shook his head.

"I want you to look at me. I've had you blindfolded the whole time. I missed those beautiful eyes." he said, his voice husky.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, her lust mirrored in his silver eyes.

He started moving in and out of her slowly, rotating his hips every time he thrust into her. She was panting and moaning, her hips rising to meet his thrusts, but she never broke eye contact with him.

She could feel herself getting closer to her release, as was Draco.

"I want to touch you." she panted, and he reached up, uncuffing her wrists. The second he did she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down, kissing him soundly.

He groaned into her mouth, his hand on her waist tightening, and then moved away from her lips, kissing her neck.

"Come for me, Hermione." he said, his voice rough.

His words sent her over the edge, and she dug her nails into his shoulders as she came again, and seconds later he came to.

He moved off her, tugging her hand so that she was laying on his chest, and pressed a soft kiss to her temple.

"I can't believe this is what you wanted for your birthday." said Draco after his breathing had slowed.

Hermione chuckled, "You can't just introduce a girl to amazing sex and expect her not to want it - especially on her birthday."

He smirked, "It doesn't have to be your birthday for me to take you in here."

She blushed at the thought and leaned up to look at him.

"I love you."

He smiled, his eyes sparkling, and said, "I love you too."

He slid a hand into her hair and tugged her toward him, kissing her softly.

When he pulled away he had a mischievous smile on his face, and said, "This gives me ideas for your Christmas present."

Hermione's eyes widened, but she couldn't deny her excitement.

December couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

**Review? (:**


	7. A Merry Mirror Christmas

**So I really liked my last o/s soooooo for my fellow "kinky fuckery" lovers (like _The Chaminator)_, here's to Christmas time (;**

**Rated M (for aforementioned kinky fuckery) All human, continuation of _The Green Room._**

**Way longer than 2000...but oh well, I'll make an exception. Enjoy the kinky fuckery people!**

**Review? (:**

* * *

Hermione pushed open the door to their house, letting in a burst of cold air and snow, her arms full of brightly colored bags with ribbons, bows, sash, colorful tissue paper - the works.

So that was why it took her a moment to acknowledge that there were men in her house, carrying large flat rectangular boxes.

"Um -" she grunted, dropping the bags onto the table and shaking the snow from her hair, "Draco?"

"Yes?"

He turned the corner, directing the men up the stairs and further into the house. He smiled at her bewildered expression and kissed her softly, tangling a hand into her unruly mass of wind-blown hair, securely keeping her body pressed tightly against his.

Hermione groaned into his mouth, a hunger only he could fill unfurling in her belly.

"Why are there so many men in my house, Draco?" she whispered against his lips.

He mumbled something, not moving away from the scorching trail he had began blazing down her neck.

Damn him, he was good.

Hermione took a deep breath in an attempt to clear her head, but all it accomplished was her getting a giant whiff of the intoxicating smell that was so uniquely Draco.

Which, of course, did nothing to clear her head.

Luckily - or unluckily - there was a subtle cough and Draco slowly pulled away from her, pressing a kiss to her lips before turning to face the man in the doorway.

"Yes?" he asked, his tone bordered on irritated and the man shrunk under his piercing gray gaze.

"We're all done Mr. Malfoy."

Draco simply nodded, "Send me the bill. You were very reliable, as usual Sanders."

Sander's face lit up like a small child's on Christmas and he said, "Thank you Mr. Malfoy, Sir. Always a pleasure."

He and the rest of his muscle men, clad in black, followed him out, inclining their heads at Draco as they passed.

Once they were all gone Draco turned back to Hermione, but she had a clear head now, free from all his distraction - _tempting _distraction.

"Uh-uh, why were all those men here?"

Draco sighed, "They were bringing me something to help with your present."

Her eyes immediately lit up, but before she could say a word he put a finger over her delectably pouty pink lips and said, "Not a chance, baby. I'm not telling you a thing."

She sighed, her cool breath tickling his finger, and asked, "Well what were they bringing?"

"Mirrors." he said simply.

She raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask, knowing he wouldn't answer.

He smirked down at her, knowing her curiosity would drive her wild.

Ever since her birthday he'd been planning this - and he was excited...and nervous.

He was pretty positive she'd like it, but he couldn't be sure.

The "kinky fuckery", as she had so eloquently called it once-upon-a-time, had been his idea. It was his field of expertise - not hers. So naturally she was a bit apprehensive about certain things - but fuck it all if she didn't look hot as hell in his playroom.

He quickly cleared his head of those thoughts. Christmas was tomorrow, so he'd have to wait a day.

"I had Paulo make your favorite for dinner." he murmured in her ear.

She instantly lost her pouting mood and smiled, "Really?"

He nodded, glad that she wasn't going to try to get the information from him - because god only knew she could.

"Of course,"

She smiled, her irritation with him over not telling her what exactly his sneaky - yet sexy - arse was up to forgotten.

She could smell the food from here.

* * *

Halfway through their dinner Hermione glanced up at Draco and asked, "Were you serious on my birthday when you said that gave you an idea for Christmas?"

Draco looked up and met her large toffee eyes with his intense gray ones and smirked, "Dead serious."

A fierce blush rose on her cheeks and she looked down at her plate.

Even after all the things they'd done together she was still the shy bookworm she'd been back at Hogwarts, though that was one of the things Draco loved about her, he was more than capable of turning his little bookworm into a sex goddess - and he did so on a _very _regular basis. _  
_

He slid his cool hand over hers and squeezed once, "We don't have to do anything you don't want to. You know that."

She nodded quickly and stumbled all over her words, "No - I mean I know that - but I don't mind - well I mean certain things are - well I was the one who said -"

"Take a breath, Hermione." he said softly, an amused smile on his face.

She did as he said and closed her eyes for a moment, trying to _will _the blush to leave her cheeks.

No such luck. If anything they darkened further under Draco's intense stare.

"I know that we won't do anything I don't want to." she said calmly, having regained her composure. "But it was my idea to do it for my birthday - and you know I enjoyed that - and I trust you, so I want..." she trailed off, looking away from Draco again.

He chuckled, stood up, and moved so he rested his hands on either side of her on the arm rests, "So...you want what?"

She blushed furiously again, and it only made Draco want to throw her down onto their bed and fuck her senseless. She looked incredible.

"You know what, Draco." she said, trying for indignant, but only managing to build the pressure in his pants even more.

"Say it." he said, his lips ghosting against her cheek.

"I...I...well I want...you know." she said, struggling for the words he wanted to hear, her cheeks and the tops of her breasts tinted pink by her embarrassment.

He held back a groan at the sight, because _holy fucking hell _it was hot to see her fair skin turn such a lovely shade for him, but he wanted to hear her say it first.

"Hermione,"

"I want you to fuck me in your play room." she said, the words coming out in a rush, and as soon as they were out Draco crushed her lips to his.

He pulled her from the chair, one of his hands tangling in her hair and the other sliding to her lower back, his fingers splayed and pulling her close. All the while her hands slid to the nape of his neck, toying with his silky blonde hair.

His kiss was rough and claiming and passionate and everything Hermione had grown accustom to when kissing him - though it never ceased to take her breath away.

She tilted her head to the side, giving Draco better access to lick, nip, and kiss her neck. She let out a soft moan as he bit down on her shoulder, and her hands in his hair tightened.

"I'm going to fuck you in my play room, Granger...but not today. That's tomorrows surprise. You'll just have to settle for my bed."

"Settle?" panted Hermione while Draco slid his skilled fingers into her panties. When had he gotten her jeans off?

"Seeing as how I can't take you to the play room today." he whispered, increasing the speed of his fingers on her clit.

She bucked up into his hand and groaned, before moving her hips in time with his hand, "I could care less where you fuck me at this point, Draco. Just that you do."

What little control he'd had left shattered, and he pushed their plates off the table before setting her down on it. He quickly rid himself of his clothes, hers following behind in an instant, and then his hands were in her hair, on her hips, on her thighs - everywhere.

"Please, Draco, please." whimpered Hermione, groaning as he laved her right nipple.

He chuckled, "Please what?"

When she didn't reply he moved so he was kneeling between her legs and slowly trailed his tongue up her dripping heat.

"Oh god," she said, her hands finding his hair as he began his lazy and sensual assault on her clit.

Suddenly he didn't seem as rushed - but when he looked up at her through his long black lashes she could see barely contained desire there.

"Please, please, Draco, fuck me." she panted, her hips moving on their own accord.

She was so close, so very blissfully close.

"I don't think so, baby." he said softly, moving away from her pussy to kiss his way back up to her mouth,

She groaned, "Why not?"

"Because I don't want to _fuck _you. I want to make love to you." his words were so sensual, and she could barely contain the groan that threatened to escape.

"Okay," she said, her arms winding their way around his neck.

With agonizing slowness he eased into her, stretching her with such delicious care that she thought she'd come undone right there.

He didn't pause, just kept his steady rhythm of pushing in and out of her, enjoying every gasp or moan of pleasure.

"Are you close, baby?" he asked, his voice a raspy pant in her ear.

"Yes, oh god yes. So close." she said, squirming underneath him.

He reached a hand down to where they were connected and pinched her clit, immediately throwing her over the edge.

He came inside her with a deep and sexy-as-sin groan, her walls fluttering around him.

"I can't believe we just had sex on the dining room table." said Hermione, a fierce blush tinting her cheeks down to the tops of her breasts.

Draco chuckled, pressing a light kiss to the rosy skin and said, "That we did. Does that make you uncomfortable?"

"We _eat _here. _Other people _eat here." she said, her blush deepening.

"I know I'll never think of breakfast the same again." he said, leaning up to press a soft kiss to her lips before pulling out of her.

She smiled and watched as he redressed himself, making no move to get dressed herself.

He chuckled and shook his head, "What am I going to do with you?"

* * *

Christmas had gone off without a hitch. Draco and Hermione had spent the day with Harry, Ginny, Luna, Ron, the rest of the Weasely clan, Theo, and Blaise.

Everyone had been at Molly and Arthur's house, and they'd had a great time, partying well into the night.

But now they were home, and Draco desperately wanted to give Hermione her Christmas present.

"Are you nervous?" he asked as he noticed her biting her lip as they made their way to the playroom.

She smiled, "I'm always a little nervous when you take me here...but I'm excited too."

"Good," he said, pushing open the door to Green Room.

They both stepped inside and he shut the door behind them.

The room was bathed in a dim glow, and soft strains of music came from somewhere in the room, though Hermione couldn't tell from where exactly.

Not that she had much time to think about it, because Draco had already taken off his shirt, thoroughly distracting her.

His chest had to have been carved from marble. That was literally the only explanation for the perfection that was Draco Malfoy.

He moved behind her and trailed a finger along her right shoulder to her left before he said, "The things I'm going to do to you, Granger."

She felt his lips ghost across the back of her neck while his hands slid to the zipper of her dress and slid it down, watching with a satisfied smirk as it fell to the ground at her feet.

"Look around, Granger. Tell me if you see what's different."

He was massaging her breasts from behind, while his lips continued their assault, and so Hermione was finding it impossible to do anything but lean her head back against Draco's shoulder.

"Ah-ah-ah," he tutted, stopping his ministrations, "What did I say to do, Granger?"

"Look around," she panted, "See what's different."

He nodded, "Right, so what's different?"

He started massaging her breasts again, but this time his left hand slid further south, rubbing her clit in painfully slow circles.

Hermione let out a strangled groan and forced her eyes to look around the room, and that's when she saw it.

There were mirrors placed strategically all over the room so that no matter where you were you'd be able to see yourself.

Hermione groaned, she never would've thought that seeing herself like this would be such a turn on - but it was. Especially since she could see Draco's lust glazed gray eyes and his sinfully delicious smirk.

She watched, completely caught up in the way she was moving against him, and after a moment she couldn't watch anymore, her head dropping back onto his shoulder.

Draco wasn't having any of that though, "Look at us, Granger."

His tone of voice made her snap her eyes back up to the mirror, and she watched while he trailed kisses along her neck and shoulders, and then two of his long and skillful fingers were inside her.

She moaned, trying to keep her eyes on what he was doing - but it was hot.

All of a sudden he spun her around to face him and kissed her, holding her hands behind her back before she could touch him, and she groaned.

"Draco..."

"Hush," he said, letting her go and stepping back from her, "We're going to try something."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything, waiting for him to explain.

"Get on the bed, baby, face up." he said, tucking a curl behind her ear.

She did what he said, laying down on the bed.

He moved so he was on the bed too, pulling her legs apart, and then lying between them.

"I'm going to make you come, Hermione." he said, his breath tickling her wet pussy. "But I don't want you to move."

She raised an eyebrow, "How am I not supposed to -"

Her complaint was cut off by a moan and a harsh jerk of her hips as he slid two fingers into her.

"Four spanks every time you move, baby."

She felt a gush of fluid at his words, and Draco chuckled, "Would you like that, baby?"

"Yes," she said, trying to keep her hips from moving up to meet the thrusts of his fingers.

He sucked her clit into his mouth, tearing an _extremely _loud moan from Hermione, and managing to get her to buck her hips up.

He chuckled and said, "That's eight."

Hermione groaned and tangled her hands in the green silk sheets, "That's not fair."

"I don't have to be fair, baby." he whispered, turning his fingers in just the right way -

"Oh god," she gasped, her hips in voluntarily grinding against his before she could force them back down.

"Naughty, naughty, Granger. I thought I told you not to move? That's twelve." he said, and even though she wasn't looking at him, she knew he was smirking.

She was trying to catch her breath, so she turned her head to the right, and found herself looking at _herself._ Damn him for putting those mirrors everywhere.

He felt her walls starting to flutter around his fingers and he smiled, noticing where her eyes were, and he was definitely glad he'd bought the mirrors.

He brought his mouth down to her clit, his fingers still moving in and out of her wet heat at a quick pace - and all of a sudden she exploded around him, grinding herself against him wantonly.

After she came down from her high she saw Draco hovering on top of her, a smirk on his face, "How many times do you think that was, baby? Because I kind of lost track when you were grinding that pretty little pussy against my face."

His dirty words made her bite her lip, but she didn't say anything.

"No suggestions then? Well in that case..."

In one fluid movement he had her bent over his legs, her arse in the air.

"I think we'll go with eighteen."

Her eyes almost popped out of her head, but before she could argue she felt his palm smack her right arse cheek, and she gasped.

"You have an amazing arse, baby." he said, stroking her left cheek before bringing his hand down in a hard smack.

She groaned, her thighs slick with her juices - and only getting wetter the more he kept spanking her.

"Do you want me to make you come like this?" he asked, his breathing harsh.

Hermione could feel his erection at her stomach, and it made her want him _right that very second, _but of course Draco wasn't going to have any of that.

Not until that eighteen was up.

He trailed his fingers across her pink bum, before smacking her again. This time, instead of trailing his fingers over her arse, he slid two fingers inside her warm heat.

He pumped his fingers in and out of her, and then smacked her - _eighteen _- and she came, her walls clenching around his fingers for the second time.

"Ohgodohgodohgodohgod," she panted, as Draco drew out her orgasm, his fingers still moving in and out of her until her spasms had completely stopped.

He moved them so that she was underneath him - his smile had to be sinful.

Without warning he slammed into her, and her hands immediately flew up to his shoulders, her nails digging in - not that Draco seemed to notice.

He leaned down and captured her lips in a rough kiss, his tongue stroking hers, before he pulled away to ask, "Do you think I can make you come one more time?"

She groaned and shook her head, "No, please no...I can't..."

But by this point she was beyond coherent thought, and Draco chuckled.

"So you _don't _think I can make you come again?" he asked, pounding into her four times before stilling again.

She moaned, "No...that's not what I...meant...I just..._oh god._"

Her words were cut off by Draco moving in and out of her again, his pace brutal.

She tugged his lips down to hers, moving her hips in time with his.

He broke away from her lips to trail sloppy open-mouthed kisses down her neck and across her breasts.

Before she knew it, she felt the familiar coil in her stomach - and she really couldn't believe that he was giving her _another _orgasm, but then again she _could _believe it, because it wasn't the first time.

A few strokes and skilled licks later, she was coming undone with a cry of his name, and her nails scraping down his back.

That's what sent him over the edge, and he groaned her name, emptying himself inside her.

The only sound left in the room were the soft strains of music and their labored breathing, before Draco moved so that she was resting on his chest.

"Merry Christmas, baby." he said softly, pressing a kiss to her temple.

She smiled, "Best Christmas present ever."

His eyes lit up and he pulled her into a soft kiss, "Well I'll just have to make sure I make next years even better."

* * *

**Okay, so this ended up like five thousand times longer than I wanted it to be, but lets just pretend that I didn't break my own rules about the 2000 word limit lol. **

**Buuuuut I'm about to go shopping, so if there are typos that I didn't catch earlier I'll fix them later. **

**Review? (:**


End file.
